goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The GoAnimate Movie (2014 film)/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2014 flash-animated film, The GoAnimate Movie. Part 1: Opening A searchlight turns on, and Eric Nagler walks in to the searchlight. Eric, Neutral Mood, Looking straight into the camera: his throat Attention, all you folks at your theaters. I'm here to be reminding you... that the following movie may contain some follow-up toons that would not be appreciated while you're watching. In fact that you're thinking if you're lying some content, I'm really thinking that I'm not kidding. second pause No, really. I know that you guys are wasting to watch this crap, but really, this movie have to rebound the fact of videos we did. The camera zooms in to Eric's face. Eric, Neutral Mood: And it's because all you guys at GoAnimate are a complete bust. And so are... you. (The Movie starts in "The Future" we see the WalMart location) (They start to future the queen and the knight, but the future versions of Jake, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn dropped by and starts firing the enemies) Future Jake: Protect the Flame Princess! Future Princess Bubblegum: Yes sir! (They continue to fight of the the troops, but then a voice came out) Future Eric: Seize, fire! (Future Eric appears, with a robotic left arm) Future Eric: PC Guy, and Jennifer, you're outnumbered! Dude, you totally stop this blood shed! Give up! Future PC Guy: Hey Eric! How's the hand holding ya?! (He gets angry, then a warp hole and came out is the future version of Diesel) Diesel: Ha! Ha! Ha! You might want to listen to your little friend here. While you're still alive. Future Jennifer: Don't do this, Maja! Future PC Guy: Yeah! You need to chill out! Forget all about this taking over the world. Diesel: "Chill out!?" Oh I think I was pretty chilled out, When you steal a videogame without paying for the stupid toy store. But I guess I should thank you for making Eric my apprentice to create the powerful weapon. Future Jennifer: What are you talking about?! Diesel: Eric and PC Guy creates a Timenado. Future Jennifer: What? Future PC Guy: Liar! Diesel: Oh! I'm the lair? HA! That's a good one isn't that a good one, Eric? Future Eric: Yeah, hilarious. (To PC Guy) I know what you did PC Guy, and I'll never forgive you! Future PC Guy: (gasps) (flashback starts) (PC Guy looks at the toy) PC Guy: "Oh boy, I can't wait to buy that toy." (PC Guy grabs the toy and walked away) "Hahaha! I'm going to the cash register, and pay for it." (Eric is talking with the manager) Eric: "Which way did he go?" Manager: (points at PC Guy which is off-screen) "He went that way." (Eric's face was faded in red when he's mad) Eric: (angry in Scary Voice) "I... hate... this." Stickguy: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Eric. What are you gonna do with PC Guy now?" Eric: (angry in Scary Voice) "Get... HIM!" (flashback ends) Future Jennifer: Commander PC Guy! Future PC Guy: It was a long time ago! I was only trying to- Future Jennifer: I don't need you to tell me what you try to do, if we get out of here, can you fix it? PC Guy, fix this. That's an order. Future PC Guy: No, Jennifer! Future Jennifer: ARG!!! This ones for Father! And Kayla! And Victor! And Stickguy! (Diesel, angrily throws a bomb at Jennifer, presumably killing her off-screen. PC Guy runs away.) Future PC Guy: Stupid, stupid!! (He went inside the ship and then they takes off, as a blue ship goes after them. Now cut to Future PC Guy's ship, The future version of PC Guy is preparing for time travel) Computer voice: Time circuits on. Computer voice: Calculating time jump. (Then Future Finn's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Jake and Marceline) Future Eric: Stop that ship in the name of Mr. Kebbler! Future PC Guy: What happened to you, Eric? How can you work for her?! Future Eric: I can't stay in the house forever. I have to think about my life. Future PC Guy: What about your friends? Future Eric: We're not friends! We haven't been friends since a long time! (The the Time button shows up) Computer voice: Course, plotted. Future Eric: Press that button and I will shoot you both! Future PC Guy: Hey Finn. GO AHEAD!! PC Guy presses the Time warp button, Future Eric and PC Guy fire each other as PC Guy's ship goes faster Part 2: The Present Day Part 3: Future Eric and PC Guy Part 4: The Past Part 5: The Past versions meets Eric and PC Guy Part 6: PC Guy encounters the futuristic Diesel Part 7: PC Guy shows Eric the truth Part 8: PC Guy meets Father Time Part 9: Final Battle Part 10: Ending Category:Transcripts